1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to An image processing apparatus to control work situation of a connected printing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
An image processing apparatus is proposed, which is connected with a network and further is connected with a printing apparatus. The image processing apparatus may has many image process functions such as network scan function, network print function, copy function and the like. Such image processing apparatus may refer to, for example, patent document 1: Japanese patent publication H06-183106.
Such image processing apparatus receives an acquisition request to request management information of the image processing apparatus or the connected printing apparatus from a terminal device. If the acquisition request is to request management information of self (i.e. the image processing apparatus), the image processing apparatus transmits its own management information; if the acquisition request is to request management information of the printing apparatus, the image processing apparatus firstly transfers the acquisition request to the corresponding printing apparatus, then receives a response with respect to the management information from the printing apparatus, further transfers the response to the terminal device having the acquisition request. Thus, the terminal device can confirm management information of the image processing apparatus or the printing apparatus.
However, in Conventional such image processing apparatus, when receiving an acquisition request to request management information of the printing apparatus from the terminal device, the printing apparatus is working, it is impossible to obtain a response with respect to the acquisition request from the printing apparatus. Therefore, the terminal device can not acquire the management information of the printing apparatus.